Forum:IRC Channel
Many times I have wanted to have a normal conversation with an editor on the wiki but had to resort to using the talk page. I think that if we have an IRC channel, it would make it much easier to communicate with other editors here. I don't know much about IRC's but I created one already called "#wikia-waroflegends". I saw that the RuneScape Wiki has their own IRC network, and I don't know much about it but we could have one too? (Remember, like I said, I don't know much about IRC). 23:07, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Support - I don't know much about IRC either, but it would be good to have just to chat around with others. Muzzy34 Talk 23:46, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Comment Sounds good. What network is it on? Cursed Pyres 00:26, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Comment - I am indifferent to an IRC channel. They have their role, and as said it works pretty good. The RuneScape Wiki uses one of the clan chat channels in the game, as the role of clans isn't nearly so rigid in Runescape as it is for War of Legends. A regular IRC channel was also used for awhile, but that has been mostly abandoned there. The one thing I would like to have emphasized is that policy decisions, including controversial blocks or administrative actions that aren't for obvious vandalism, really should stay on talk pages and in-wiki discussion areas. I can't emphasize this enough, as "consensus" among those who are regulars on the IRC channels often don't reflect the consensus of the regular wiki users, and it tends to make a clique that is very difficult to break when that happens. Discussion of policy issues is fine, but if a good argument is made on IRC, make sure that argument gets put onto the discussion page too. Consensus is based on the text of policy discussion pages only, or should be. All editors are equal, including those who don't use IRC or a chat channel. Giving undue influence from IRC discussions makes for bad policy. On the other hand, editorial review of articles is an excellent role for the IRC channel, as is discussion of vandalism or game concepts that could be covered better in the wiki. On these things, IRC excels as a communication medium. --Robert Horning 02:54, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Comment - Is anyone here pretty familiar with IRC and creating our own network? 03:55, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :I found this site which explains *i think* how to create a network. I skimmed through it and I'm too dumb to understand any of it D:. 04:14, February 6, 2010 (UTC) ::It is also on the network "irc.wikia.com". If we could get our own network... 04:18, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Try here special stuff. 08:46, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Comment - There are enough free chat servers that building our own server is sort of pointless unless we have the number of contributors similar to Wikipedia. For as many as we have, stick with one of the free servers. All we need is a chat channel on a known server that can be accessed by all interested parties.... and advertised on this wiki. I could name a couple of free IRC servers to choose from, but that is something I'm not going to bother with at the moment. Certainly The Wikia IRC server is more than sufficient for our needs, although it might be nice to get an independent free server just in case the servers @ Wikia crash and burn hard... to give a back channel to the comunity for staying in touch. --Robert Horning 15:45, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :Y'arly 02:02, February 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Even more epic link 02:08, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Woot you should add it to the sidebar under communtiy :D 03:25, February 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::Erm how? 03:37, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::You know...monaco-sidebar or something... 03:50, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Closed - IRC Channel has been made. 10:48, February 7, 2010 (UTC)